Mad Dummy
|-|Mad Dummy= |-|Glad Dummy= Summary Mad Dummy is a ghost that lives inside a dummy located in the Garbage Dump. It is apparently the cousin of the dummy seen in the Ruins. Regardless of how the protagonist interacted with the first dummy, Mad Dummy will be enraged by it. It attacks Frisk with the intention of stealing their soul, allowing it to move to the surface and stand in the window of fancy stores. The fight is later accidentally stopped by Napstablook, whose magic tears cause the Dummy to flee due to not wanting to deal with the pain they cause. After the fight, it can be found outside of Undyne's house taking a job as a punching bag. In the True Pacifist route epilogue, the dummy will remark about the barrier being destroyed and express its apology to the protagonist for "being a dummy." When encountering Mad Dummy in the Genocide Route, the amount of hatred directed towards the player and their actions allows it to fully fuse with their body, fulfilling its lifelong wish of becoming completely corporeal. As a reward, it is willing to spare Frisk/Chara as soon as combat begins. Unfortunately for the newly-renamed Glad Dummy, its new vulnerability to physical attacks allows the child to effortlessly destroy it in a single blow. If the protagonist decides to abandon the route for Glad Dummy, they can be found outside Undyne's House and will continue to thank the protagonist for their corporeal form, though this will end the genocide route. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Likely 9-A Name: Mad Dummy, Angry Dummy | Glad Dummy Origin: Undertale Gender: Unknown, likely not applicable Age: Unknown Classification: Ghost possessing a Dummy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession, Flight, Soul Manipulation (Can injure the soul through damaging the body with their regular attacks), Intangibility, Immortality (Type 7), Magic, Homing Attack, Telekinesis, Danmaku Attack Potency: Small Building level (Superior to Papyrus) | Unknown, possibly Small Building level (Presumably superior to the likes of Snowdrake's Mom) Speed: Subsonic+ (Superior to other waterfall monsters. Utilises missile based attacks) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown (Doesn't have arms) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Despite their physical body being fragile, they are able to reform it easily as their true form is intangible and immune to non-magical harm. Even this only hurts it and doesn't kill it) | Unknown (Destroyed in a single shot by Frisk/Chara and possesses 0 defense) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters with dummies and homing missiles Standard Equipment: Knife, Dummies, Dummy Bots Intelligence: Average, though it is insane Weaknesses: Insane, Magic attacks can cause him pain. Weak against murder intentions. | His physical form can now be hit and killed. Weak against murder intentions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dummies: Summons small dummies that shoot magic blasts. * Dummy Bots: Summons small mechanical dummies that shoot magical homing missiles. * Knife: Mad Dummy throws a knife. One use only. Key: Mad Dummy | Glad Dummy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Undead Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Possession Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier